Forbidden Love
by Le Hiddleslover
Summary: This story takes place 3 months after the events of Star Wars Episode 1: Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan X OC Obi-Wan is assigned to protect the Princess of Chandrila after her parents are assassinated whilst on their way to sign a peace treaty on Coruscant. The pair form a close relationship throughout the course of the story, but will their relationship become more than 'just friends?
1. Introduction

The most heart breaking news washed across the land in mere minutes. Chandrila's King and Queen had been murdered on their way to Coruscant to settle the peace agreement and join the republic alliance. The planet was in deep mourning, for there hadn't been a king or queen as great as Chandrilas.

The king and queen's only daughter, Princess Indah, had not addressed the nation, for she was in the deepest mourning of all. The princess was a fair maiden, who was very involved in the planets diplomatic advances. At only 16 and with very little help from her parents, she had managed to set up Chandrila's very first constitutional monarchy by creating a diplomatic government, at 17 she had managed to secure a peace treaty with the planets many different cities and now, at 18 she was to walk in her parents footsteps and go to Coruscant to secure the peace agreement and join the Republic Alliance. It was the wish of her mother to settle a peace agreement and her father's wish to join the alliance. The princess sought to grant the wishes of her parents.


	2. Chapter one

_**So this is my first Star Wars fanfiction c: I have recently begun to admire Obi-Wan's character and after reading a whole lot of other Obi-Wan fanfics I decided I wanted to have a go at my own! If I stuff anything up with the names and planets/star systems and all that please correct me so I can fix it! Feedback on this story would be wonderful (: I also have this story posted on Wattpad, my authors name is the same on there as it is on here: LeHiddleslover**_

_**P.S If you are a reader of my other stories, please don't get mad at me! I promised I would begin the sequel of my War Horse story during the Christmas holidays, and I have already begun to write some of it! I just don't want to post it until I am completely happy with where it is going :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

It was many days before I came out of mourning. I had spent many days in the palace's temple praying for them, crying for them, and wishing them peace in the after world. When I emerged from the temple, I was greeted with the sight of my royal advisors, each one with a grave look upon his face.  
"Princess Indah, Chandrila awaits you," One of the elderly advisors said "They need consolation from their Princess in this time of hardship," he finished. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright," I said sadly "Give me time to prepare myself, it has been three days since the funeral and we need to move forward," I said, hoping to strike up some hope in my advisors hearts.

I sat at my dressing table as my handmaidens wiped away the dry tears from my face and applied make up to my face. I didn't have to hide her face like the Queens of Naboo. Naboo selected their Queens; I was of pure royal blood and therefore would inherit the position of Queen in the very near future.

My handmaidens twisted and fiddled around with my dark blonde locks before helping her into me dress. The dress was beautiful but I was unable to appreciate its beauty as much as I was able to before the incident of my parent's death.

The dress was sleeveless, so a shawl was wrapped around my bare arms. I played around with the frills on the skirt as one of my handmaidens laced up the back. It was truly a beautiful dress, one I would wear again when I was able to appreciate it more.

I sat back down on her dressing table chair as one of my handmaidens, who could be counted as one of my best friends, Serena, pulled my hair forward and over my shoulders.

"Your hair is so long now, milady," Serena smiled. I couldn't help but return a small smile.

"I suppose it had grown," I said, my locks reached just under my bust now, a suitable length for a princess.

Serena pulled out one of the many drawers on the side of the dressing table and brought out my crown. It was a symbol of royalty, and I was required to wear it whenever I was addressing the nation or in front of important people.

Serena placed the crown on top of my head and moved back to admire her good work on my appearance.

"You look like a Queen, milady, I am most faithful in you," Serena said.

"Thank you, Serena, I hope I can secure the faith of Chandrila as easily as my parents were able to," I sighed.

"In times of hardship, people look up to their leaders, they put faith in them, and I believe that you will make an excellent leader, and an excellent Queen," Serena said.

I walked through the halls of the palace, accompanied by my advisors, to the large balcony where hundreds of thousands of people were standing below and waiting for me to speak.

I took a deep breath before stepping through the curtains and out onto the balcony, alone.

I looked over the city, over the many people who were as confused and as heartbroken as me. I knew they needed reassuring, but I was not sure if I would be able to provide the reassurance they needed.

"People of Chandrila, I come before you in this time of hardship and mourning to offer you all that I can. The death of the King and Queen was unexpected and very, very devastating," I paused, feeling a lump form in my throat,  
"But I reassure you, whoever did this will be found and will be taken to the high court for judgement, but in the meantime we must continue to move forward, we must pick up where we left off and make Chandrila thrive once again," I said with determination "I will walk in the footsteps of my parents and finish what they were unable to, we will seek alliance, we will seek peace!" I yelled, not angrily, but with passion. I needed to pick up where my parents left off; I needed to finish what they could not.

The crowd roared in agreement to my words and I felt relief wash over me. I now knew that I had the support of my people.

I returned inside the palace to see my advisors standing around two men dressed in odd clothing. One of the men, the elder looking of the two, had dark skin and a completely smooth head. He looked wise and a little intimidating. He stood with his legs slightly apart and his arms at his sides, almost as if he were ready to act if anything attempted to strike him.

The other, younger man looked to be a little older than myself, maybe by a year or two at the most. He had short auburn hair and grey blue eyes, very similar to my eyes. His face was soft and I could tell he was a man who smiled often as creases were forming at the corners of his light eyes. His presence was far less intimidating and his stance was more relaxed than the other man's.

I realised that these men were Jedi, I saw the shiny metallic handles of their light sabres attached to belts around their waists.

"Good evening, Princess," The dark skinned man greeted, taking a step closer to me "I am Mace Windu, of the Jedi high council," He said, reaching out to shake my hand. I wasn't used to this form of greeting, being a princess and a woman; people generally kissed the back of my hand.

The younger Jedi stepped forward and also introduced himself  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," He said, reaching for my hand, which he brought to his soft lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, I have only ever met one other Jedi before," I said "But, I must ask, why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"We believe that whoever is behind the murder of the King and Queen may come after you," Master Windu said. Inside Indah felt a sudden wave of worry cross over her, but I didn't let that show on my face.

"What do you mean? Why would they consider coming after me?" I asked.

"The Jedi council believes that whoever it is was trying to prevent Chandrila from signing the peace agreement and joining the alliance, and now that the task is passed on to you, we believe that the person responsible will also try and prevent you from signing it," Obi-Wan said. Mace Windu spoke up again.

"For your own safety and the well-being of Chandrila, the council has assigned Obi-Wan to protect you until we find out who is responsible for the death of your parents," He said.

I frowned, I didn't need protecting, and I was able to protect myself. I had spent many hours each day training with a variety of different weapons, I was even trained how to defend myself without a weapon. My father thought that it would be useful to learn how to protect myself should the time arise.

"I thank you for your concern, but I am able to protect myself, sir," I said "We have many palace guards that will be able to protect me should the need arise to do so," I finished, "Now if you'll excuse me I have important business to attend to," I picked up my skirt and was about to walk away, but someone's hand came into my view.

"Please, Princess Indah, for your own safety," Obi-Wan began "It is just a precaution, you won't even know I am here," He said. I sighed in defeat and continued down the long hall, two of my advisors rushing after me.

"If he is to stay here, see to it that his room is prepared," I said, stopping in my tracks only about ten metres away from the two Jedi.

"Master Windu, will you also be spending the night?" I asked. Windu shook his head.

"No, Princess, I must return to Coruscant immediately," He said. I nodded and waved my hand to Obi-Wan.

"Follow me," I said.

* * *

**_Review! :)_**


	3. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO:

I wasn't particularly happy that I needed to have my own personal body guard follow me everywhere, but if it saved my life I guess I couldn't complain.

I woke up earlier than I should have liked to the morning after my meeting with the two Jedi, but Serena was in my room minutes after I had awoken to get me ready for the day.

"What do you think of the Jedi that is assigned to protect you milady?" She asked as she pulled a dress from my wardrobe. The dress was fairly simple in style, in terms of Chandrila styles. It was an off-white colour with strips of flowing chiffon placed beautifully on the skirt. The bodice was tightly fitted and the fabric pulled to give it a bit more style, there was also some ruching along the 'V' line of the bodice.

Serena twisted my hair up into an elaborate braid on the back of my head and left a few stray curls hanging around my face. She then lightly applied my makeup and brought out a pair of strappy sandals for me to we wear. I was rather thankful that it was the summer season here, as I didn't like being completely covered from head to toe, it made me feel weighed down.

After Serena got me ready I wandered down to the dining hall to see what the cooks had prepared for breakfast.

As I stepped into the hall, I realised that it was the first time I had been in there for a meal without the presence of my parents. I stood in the large open door way and closed my eyes for a few moments, taking in memories from years ago. It was hard not having my parents around, I guess I never really expected that one day I would be completely alone.

I felt something on my left shoulder blade, it was warm. I opened my eyes to find someone standing beside me.

It was the Jedi.

"Good morning, princess Indah," He said, I could feel his warm breath on my exposed neck.

"And you," I said, moving further into the dining hall. The large table stretched almost the entire length of the room looked too big, too big for only two people.

"The council reported to me not too long ago, they have begun their investigation," Obi-Wan said, as I took a seat. I didn't want to sit at the head of the table, that was where my father used to sit, I instead chose to sit in the middle.

"That is good," I said, the Jedi sat down directly across from me. Servants were coming in and out of the hall, bringing food and drink. There wasn't too much in the variety of breakfast foods, mainly fruits and breads.

After a while of silence, I decided to speak up again.

"You know, I don't need you here," I said, letting my rather bad morning mood get the better of me.

"Yes you do," Obi-Wan said, taking a bite of an apple.

"No, I don't," I said irritated "I am fully capable of protecting myself, no one will come after me," I added.

"And you know this?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes, whoever it is got what they want by killing my parents," I said, looking down at my plate. I hadn't touched anything on it.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, setting down his utensils and leaning into the table a little.

"They killed Chandrilas king and queen, without a king and queen to rule the planet it going to turn into complete chaos," I sighed, fidgeting with my finger on my lap "I am not ready to be a queen,"

"Don't let yourself think this way, princess, every problem has a solution," Obi-Wan said, trying to make me feel better. It didn't work.

"Please excuse me, I need some air," I said and stood up from the table. I ran out of the hall and into the palace gardens.

I sat on a patch of green grass, amidst the fallen flower petals and dangling vines. This was where I would always come if I wanted to think, or to relax. No one disturbed me here… no one except that darn Jedi. He didn't need to follow me! It hasn't even been one day yet and he has already gotten on my nerves.

"I sense that you aren't telling me something," He said, standing over me with his arms crossed.

"Oh, right, I wanted to be left alone, I guess I forgot to mention that before I ran out," I snapped.

I heard Obi-Wan sigh and sit on the grass in front of me.

Was there something he didn't understand about wanting to be alone?

"I cannot leave you by yourself I'm sorry," He said. I frowned.

"You know, I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for you to protect me, there is no need for you to do so," I said, standing up from the rather comfortable grass. Obi-Wan stood up also, when I began to walk away.

I only managed to get a few steps before he caught my wrist.

"Princess, please, I know you didn't ask for this, and frankly I did not either, but whether you like it or not, it is for your own safety," He said, not even raising his voice at me "If you think that it is not important for you to be protected as a precaution, what do you think of your planets protection? By having an unprotected Queen they are also unprotected," He said. He had a good point there, I couldn't let myself be vulnerable to whoever this assassin was that killed my parents; the planet depended on me, if I were to die they would have no one to look to for guidance.

So instead of arguing with Obi-Wan over my protection I simply dropped it and continued walking.

"Do you know when I will be going to Coruscant? I believe they have postponed the signing of the peace agreement," I said as Obi-Wan and I came to the vast lake behind the palace gardens. I used to come here and swim with my handmaidens, sometimes my mother would even join us.

"I suspect it will be soon, I will have to contact the council and find out whether or not they deem it safe for you to travel," Obi-Wan said, I sighed and moved over to the stone bench a few feet away from the lake's edge.

"If I am with a Jedi, shouldn't I be safe? I thought that was what you were here to do," I said, slipping off my shoes and setting them aside on the grass. I lifted my dress to my knees and stepped into the shallow water, it felt good on this warm day.

"I have orders not to let you travel unless the council has deemed it safe," Obi-Wan said. I smirked.

"So my life is now controlled by those who control you?" I asked. The Jedi frowned.

"Jedi do not control, this is all for your own safety Princess Indah," He said, he seemed a little fed up with me, I wouldn't blame him, I was always difficult.

"Well I think I might like to travel," I said, slowly moving out deeper into the water, it was now just past my knees.

"If you so dearly wish to travel, please allow me to first consult the council," Obi-Wan said, never once taking his eyes off me. He was still on the shore about six metres away from where I stood in the water.

I smirked to myself and turned around to face the Jedi, his auburn hair looked fierier under the sun.

"Well, perhaps I will find other means of getting out of here," I said. I dropped my dress skirt into the water, the chiffon instantly soaked and floated around my legs. The water was up to my mid-thigh now and I could tell that the next step out I took would give the Jedi a fright.

I smirked at him before taking a quick breath and jumping back on both feet and completely submerging myself under the water.

I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes under water. The ledge I jumped of only dropped about six feet, so it's not like I would get lost in the deep depths of the lake.

When I was younger I always used to scare my handmaidens by submerging myself in this exact same spot. It was hilarious!

Luckily I was able to hold my breath for a reasonably long time

Sadly I barely got to hold it at all, because before I knew it, I was being pulled back towards the surface.

As my head broke out of the water I took a big gulp of air, exaggerating my need to breathe in the clean oxygen. Seconds later I spotted Obi-Wan right next to me, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Don't ever do that again, Princess," He said breathlessly. I laughed.

"Call me Indi," I said and made my way back to the shore, leaving a rather annoyed Obi-Wan behind in the water.

I was thankful that Serena had picked out a light dress for me; it would dry a lot faster than Obi-Wan's Jedi attire did.

I lay on the grass as the drenched Jedi trudged out of the water.

"You are like a child!" He said as he slumped on the grass next to me.

"Oh relax, I used to do that all the time to my handmaidens," I said, turning my head to the cloudless sky.

"Is it really that hard to accept that I'm here to protect you?" He asked all seriousness in his slightly accented voice. I sighed and turned my head to look at him.

"I have accepted it… sort of, I just want to stop worrying for a while and the only person who can make that happen is me," I said "It is hard losing the people you love, the people you have spent your entire life with,"

Obi-Wan looked to the sky.

"I know what it's like, I have experienced it once before," He said. I sat up on my elbow.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to fall in love?" I asked. Oni-Wan chuckled.

"I wasn't _in_ love, princess; I lost my master when I was a Padawan," He said, his tone no longer joking "The bond between a master and Padawan is the one of the strongest," He said.

I didn't know what to say to that, I didn't feel like talking about lost loved ones, particularly because it was still so fresh for me.

"When did he die?" I asked. Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the sky where I had been looking moments ago.

"Three months ago," He said. It was still fresh to him as well.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position on the grass and looked out over the lake. I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my legs; my dress was still a little damp.

"Do you think I can do it?" I asked Obi-Wan.

"Do what, Princess?" He asked, also sitting up.

"Become the Queen of Chandrila," I said. Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment before answering me.

"Yes, of course you can," He smiled. I looked down at my hands and smiled too.

"I want to make my parents proud, but it is going to be hard ruling a kingdom alone," I sighed and pulled out a few blades of grass.

"You will never be alone, Princess, I heard your speech last night and believe me, the people of Chandrila will follow you," Obi-Wan said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

We ended up spending most of the afternoon out by the lake, just sitting there in the sun, barely saying a word.

I wasn't all that happy about needing to be protected, but Obi-Wan wasn't such a bad guy to be around, and after all he was just doing his job.

"I think we should start heading back now," Obi-Wan said "I will contact the council about the signing of the peace agreement," he added, holding out his hand to help me up, I took it and thanked him politely.

When we got back to the palace, Serena whisked me away to get me cleaned up. I laughed quietly as she went off complaining about my appearance and how I had ruined my hair.

Serena sat me back down at my dressing table as she ran a bath for me. I enjoyed bathing before dinner; it made me feel fresh and relaxed. The scents Serena put into the water smelled wonderful, I guessed it to be lavender oils.

Serena had chosen another white dress for me to wear, I guess she was sticking to colour themes. She didn't do much with my freshly washed hair, aside from twist two thin sections away from my face.

I slipped on the same pair of light sandals I wore earlier and then headed to the dining hall. On my way, I spotted one of my advisors; the very one I needed to speak with.

"Good evening, your grace!" The elderly man smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Good evening to you, as well," I smiled in return, "Pray tell, when will I become Queen? I believe my Jedi protector is speaking with the Jedi council about taking me to Coruscant to sign the peace agreement soon," I explained. The advisor thought over this for a few moments.

"I believe the traditional crowning ceremony will take place within the month, when the moon is fullest you shall be made Queen of Chandrila, as was your mother many years ago," He smiled.

"Thank you," I returned a polite smile and continued on to the dining hall.

Obi-Wan was not in the dining hall, so I sat down in the same place as I did this morning and waited patiently for him to join me before I began to eat.

I played around with my fork for a few minutes, a bad habit of mine.

"I am terribly sorry to have kept you waiting, Princess, but I was just speaking to the council," Obi-Wan said as he sat down across from me.

"Oh? What did they have to say?" I asked as the first dishes of food were brought out.

"Well, Master Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi have no leads yet on the assassin," He began "But the council said that the signing will be in a week's time,"

"So you will be taking me to Coruscant in a week's time?" I asked, trying not to seem too hopeful. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

"Oh, wonderful!" I said, letting a small smile grace my lips, although I was pretty sure he could tell I was over the moons about being able to travel to Coruscant.

"I was just speaking to my advisor and he said that my crowning ceremony will take place when the moon is fullest," I said, when was the moon fullest? I tried to figure it out in my head. I sat there for a few minutes counting the days and months, trying to remember the moon cycle.

"Ah… that should take place within about two weeks, if I am not mistaken," I say.

"Don't you think it would be ideal to move the ceremony back a few months? At least until we know that you will be safe," Obi-Wan suggested. I took a small bite of the food on my plate as thought about what to say to the Jedi.

"We have to go with the cycles Obi-Wan; otherwise the ceremony will not be traditional! Chandrila is all about tradition and I want to see it upheld," I say, I couldn't let our tradition slacken.

"But for your own safety, Princess, I think it would be a wise decision if you waited," Obi-Wan tried to reason. I knew it wouldn't be safe, especially if the Jedi believe that my parents' assassin will try to come after me, but I wanted to stick with tradition.

"Well, what if a few more Jedi were here to watch over things? I'm sure between a group of three or four Jedi, one of you will be able to sense some sort of danger," I suggested, reaching for my cup of water.

"Do you believe me unable to protect you?" He said, in a rather joking tone of voice. I smirked and looked across the table at him.

"I trust you as much as anyone should trust a Jedi; I'm sure you are fully capable of protecting me should I need protecting," I said. Obi-Wan nodded and took a sip of water.

"I will mention it to the council, but it is up to the to decide,"

* * *

**_Review! :)_**


	4. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE:

The week flew by in what seemed to have only been hours. I was so caught up trying to sort out small issues many of the local villagers brought to the court, that I didn't realise where the time went. There hadn't been any major issues within the city, or the outer villages, however, one villager brought to my attention the unrest within the small townships about not having a proper leader among them. The court decided it best to assign a few watchmen throughout the villages, just to make sure no uprisings occur.

However, the matters at court weren't the greatest of my worries at the moment; I had been having strange dreams throughout the night, it was almost impossible for me to sleep without awaking the entire palace. Every time I fell asleep, I would always have the same dream; there was this island, in the middle of nowhere, it was flourishing in forest life and it looked so pure and beautiful. I can feel the sand between my toes, and the fresh ocean breeze sifting through my hair, I can sense someone beside me, I don't know who, but the person seems happy… but then I see sparks flying and lights clashing, I can't see any faces; all I can see are outlines and bright lights. However, the next part of my dream is what scares me the most; I am standing alone in the sand, it no longer feels so welcoming and peaceful; I can see fire, fire engulfing the island, a figure stands in front of the flaming trees, it is menacing and it begins to walk towards me, as it gets closer I can feel hands tightening around my throat, I can't breathe and the next thing I know… I wake up.

The dream occurs every time I fall asleep, I have never been any further than the outer villages, I have never seen or heard of an island, such as the one I have been seeing in my dreams; but I can't help but feel something inside me, telling me that something bad is going to happen.

Obi-Wan told me that dreams pass in time, he explains to me that he knows many Jedi who have had strange dreams such as mine, but I am no Jedi…

I awoke one morning after having the same dream, and as usual Serena came running into my room, followed by my Jedi protector and a few palace guards, it had become a common occurrence. However, this one particular time after perhaps the fifth day of the Jedi Knight being here, he remained in my room as the guards cleared out and Serena ran a bath for me.

"Princess, have you ever experienced dreams such as this before?" He asked; he stood at the foot of my bed, pacing back and forth slowly. I simply sat cross-legged with my hands in my lap, a few beads of sweat dripped from my forehead.

"Yes, once a few months ago, before…" I was unable to finish the sentence, so Obi-Wan finished it for me.

"Before your parents died," He said. I nodded and glanced up at him. He looked down on me, a mixture of concern and thought on his face. I could tell he was about to make me recount my past dream, but thankfully Serena returned from the washroom.

"Milady, your bath is ready," She smiled, she looked tired.

"Thank you," I replied politely and moved my legs over the side of the bed. Serena hurried over with my robe and wrapped me in it before guiding me over to the washroom. I looked over my shoulder briefly at Obi-Wan, but he disappeared from my room as fast as he had come in.

The court was quiet the next morning, so I was able to dismiss everyone early to go about their usual business within the palace and the city.

After I had awoken from my dream in the early hours of the morning, I hadn't been able to fall back asleep, so I had simply lain in bed until the sun came up.

Serena was able to wipe the tiredness from my skin, but not from my eyes. She dressed me in a bright blue dress, in hopes of trying to make me look a little more awake.

I hadn't seen my Jedi protector since I woke up from my nightmare, but one of my advisors told me that the Jedi had requested that I meet with him in the gardens at noon.

I wandered the gardens until noon and eventually ended up sitting on a bench by a blossoming rose bush. I plucked one of the flowers and twirled it around in my fingers, careful not to prick myself on the sharp thorns.

"I apologise to have kept you waiting so long, milady," Obi-Wan said as he took a seat beside me.

"Do not apologise, Obi-Wan, I needed the fresh air," I smiled tiredly "Why is it that you wanted to meet me here?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes looked a lot bluer in the sunlight.

"I have been thinking, about your dreams," He began "and I can't help but think how similar the scenarios are to the dreams many Jedi experience, or at least... Many _force sensitive_ people experience," He said, meeting my gaze. I looked at him, perplexed.

"Princess, I believe you are force sensitive," Obi-Wan said "Not only is it distinguishable by the reality of your dreams… or premonitions, but I can also sense your presence through the force," He said.

"So, you believe that I am force sensitive… and that these nightmares I have been having are actually premonitions about future events?" I asked, clenching my hands.

That was a bad idea.

I yelped as I let the rose fall from my hands. I had forgotten I was holding the flower.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, turning my hands upward so he could see my palms. Little trickles of blood ran from where I had been pricked by the sharp thorns. I couldn't feel the stinging; all I could feel were how warm his hands were in mine.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling my hands away and standing up from the bench seat. Obi-Wan stood with me.

"So you believe I am force sensitive then? I don't understand how I could be," I say, shaking my hands as the sting came back. I began walking in the direction of the palace.

"Yes, it is strange that you have not been sensed before, especially considering many Jedi have passed through these lands and even through the palace," Obi-Wan said as he walked along beside me "As for how you could be force sensitive, perhaps someone in your bloodline has been force sensitive, it could have been passed on to you… or it could just be the will of the force," He suggested.

"If I am force sensitive, does that mean I will have to become a Jedi like you?" I asked, frowning slightly. Obi-Wan let out a burst of laughter, causing me to frown even more.

"Oh Princess I believe you are far too old to be considered," He said "But," He continued, on a more serious tone "Considering your status and the rarity of force sensitive royal members, they may just consider you, ask you to go through the tests," He said.

"I don't think I would be able to do it," I said. Obi-Wan looked at me in confusion.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to commit to the life of a Jedi; being a Princess and soon to be Queen, I will be required to wed and produce an heir to the throne, it would go against everything the Jedi believe in… am I right?" I asked. We had slowed out pace slightly, reducing it to more of a dawdle.

"Yes, as a Jedi, you are taught to be loyal to the Jedi order and nothing else, therefore we are not allowed to marry, or have a family," He said "However, some Jedi are granted exceptions from this particular aspect of the order, but they must have a valid reason behind it," Obi-Wan explained.

"It all seems rather… sad," I began "Not being able to have a family, to have a husband or wife, children, to not know love," I said.

"We are not allowed attachments, Princess, but I would say that we are encouraged to love, it is human nature to know feelings, but we must also be able to acknowledge our feelings and put them aside when duty calls, our duty must come above all else, whether we like it or not," Obi-Wan explained.

"Have you ever known love?" I asked, silently regretting asking the question out loud.

"No, Princess, I have not," He said "Not yet, anyways," He added with a small smirk.

I had the nightmare again that night. It was even worse than I remember.

Someone was attacking me, I could feel it, and it was all so real. I was left lying on the sand, staring at the burning trees. That's when I saw it, there was a figure lying on the ground a few feet in front of me, I could see the person begin to roll towards me, just as my attacker walked in front of my line of vision. I saw my attacker lift the person up, not with their hands though… It was using the force! I had seen Obi-Wan using it the other day when one of the servants tripped over, he managed to stop the platter of food and the servant from hitting the floor.

The attacker took something out from his or her cloak, as soon as the red blade of light emerged from the hilt, I knew it was a lightsabre, a Sith lightsabre. The attacker sliced the blade through the person… and that's when I woke up again, screaming.

"Princess, Princess calm down, you are safe," I heard a deep soothing voice say "You're safe now," It said. I opened my eyes to find my Jedi protector sitting on the edge of my bed, his hand was on my arm.

"It was the same dream, again, but worse, far worse than before," I said, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. I sat up and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my night gown.

"Went we go to Coruscant I will make sure to speak to Master Yoda, I'm sure he will be able to give us some insight about what these dreams may mean," Obi-Wan said. I couldn't help the tears that spilled over as I thought of the dream, I was over it, it had been plaguing my mind all week.

My Protectors next actions surprised me, but didn't go unwelcomed. He pulled me into a warm hug. I clung to his robes and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Please stay with me," I whispered as I removed my face from his shoulder "Please, I just don't want to be alone," Obi-Wan nodded and gestured for me to lie down. He moved around to the other side of the bed and pulled of his boots, before moving to sit against the head board beside me. I moved up to rest my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Try and sleep Princess, I will wake you if I sense that you are having another nightmare," He said softly.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," I said. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

**_Review! :)_**


	5. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR:

I awoke to the sound of light snoring, the soft rise and fall of someone's chest beneath my head. I lifted my head to find Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully, the sunlight coming in from the window made his hair shine, reflecting the Auburn tinge.

Serena must have already come in because the window had been opened and there was fresh fruit in the bowl on the table sitting by the door.

I quietly slid out from under my protector's arm and made my way over to the balcony. I could see almost the entire city from here, it was beautiful. The sun was just rising over the mountains in the distance, the valley filled with a lifting layer of fog.

I didn't have any more dreams that night; it was as if the Jedi Knight had chased them away. I began to think about the dream; it seemed rather strange that an entire island would fall to flames; I hoped that it wasn't a premonition, but if it was, surely it would be an exaggeration of what could happen. If it was a premonition of the future, I sure hoped there was a way to stop it. The person I had seen the attacker kill, I had to stop that from happening.

I hoped it was only a dream.

I heard the shuffling of sheets coming from the room. Obi-Wan must have awoken.

"Good morning, Princess," I heard Obi-Wan say from behind me.

"Good morning," I replied, turning around to face him.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me. I nodded.

"Yes, the first proper sleep I have had in days," I said "I believe I have you to thank for that," I smiled.

"No need to thank me, Princess, I was simply doing my duty," He said, stepping past me to stand lean on the railing of the balcony "Protecting you is my task and if it means protecting you from nightmares, I shall see it done," Everything came down to duty with him, but perhaps I should be thankful that he is my protector, he has a great deal of compassion, the only Jedi I have met to have shown any form of human feelings. Admittedly I had only ever met one other Jedi many years ago, on a brief encounter, and Mace Windu only a few days ago, also a brief encounter.

"When do we leave for Coruscant?" I asked. I wanted to hurry up and sign the treaty and figure out what these nightmares of mine could mean.

"We can leave whenever you are ready, Princess," He said. I nodded and turned back to look over the valley. To be in charge of such a large place was going to be a heavy burden for me to carry, especially alone, but many of my predecessors had ruled alone for long periods of time, if they could do it, I'm sure I could.

"I can sense you are worried, princess," I heard Obi-Wan say. I sighed and turned to him.

"I was just thinking of my upcoming responsibilities as a Queen, I never thought I would be a Queen so young," I explained.

"You aren't the youngest Queen to every rule, I know on Naboo they select their Queens at quite a young age, I believe the current Queen is only about fourteen years old, give or take a year or two," He said.

"That is very young indeed," I said "Well, I guess I should be thankful that I am a fair bit older than fourteen," I added. I have never met any other Queens before; when I was younger I use to think that my mother was the only Queen.

"I'm sure she is a good Queen, I heard she revealed herself during the invasion of the Trade Federation?" I said, in a questioning tone, I wasn't too sure if what I said was true or not.

"Yes, indeed she did," Obi-Wan began "The Queen has handmaidens that serve as her decoys in potentially dangerous situations, Queen Amidala played a long as a handmaiden during our escape from Naboo and the entire time we were on Tatooine, she never gave herself away, not until we were trying to join forces with the Gungans," He explained.

"It would be useful having decoys, you would be able to get away while someone else filled in your place for a while," I said "But I don't think I would be able to do something like that to my handmaidens, they serve me, but I wouldn't want them to risk their life for me," I admitted.

"A decoy might come in handy for you, Princess, especially if your parents assassin is also after you," Obi-Wan said. I shrugged.

"He or she hasn't yet made any move to try and attack me," I said "Besides, many people already know who I am, my identity hasn't been hidden at all," I added. I turned away from the view and began to walk back into my room.

"We should leave within the hour, the sooner this treaty is signed the better," I said, taking my robe from the foot of my bed. The bed sheets were no longer there. Obviously Serena had been in here while Obi-Wan and I were talking outside.

"I will see to it that the ship is prepared for your departure," Obi-Wan said and left the room. A few moments later Serena came in.

"You know, you never answered my question," She said cheekily as she helped me dress into fresh clothing.

"And what question might that be?" I asked her as I rearranged the dress she had picked out. It was a very light teal colour with gold embellishments around the waist and on the shoulder clasps, which Serena was currently fastening. The skirt of the dress attached to the shoulder clasps to give the dress a nice draping effect.

"I asked you what you thought of your Jedi protector, Milady," She smiled as she finished with my dress and moved on to my hair.

Serena braided back two parts of my hair and pinned them back, keeping them in place with a native white flower. She left the rest of my hair down in natural curls.

I thought about her question for a while. I didn't have too many thoughts on Obi-Wan; I tried my best not to even let my thoughts drift to him.

"He is a kind man, very dedicated to his duty and the Jedi order," I said carefully "Why do you ask?" I continued.

"I was just curious, Milady, you two seem very close," She said, a smirk playing on her lips "He looks at you a lot," She moved in front of me to apply some light makeup.

"He is my protector, Serena, might I remind you that it is his job to keep an eye on me," I said a little pointedly.

"I believe it is more than a dutiful watch, there is a certain amount of admiration in his gaze," Serena said. She had finished with my face and now moved away so I could stand.

"Serena, please, our relationship is strictly professional," I said, fiddling with a gold bracelet around my wrist "Besides," I said, looking up at her "He is a Jedi, they are not allowed non-professional relationships, I assure you, he doesn't admire me, at least not any more than a friend," I said and slipped on a pair of low heels.

Serena and I made our way down to the landing platform to meet the Jedi Knight and the flight crew. The ship we were taking was my own personal transport. There wasn't much to the exterior, it was shiny and silver, it had two large engines and one main set of windows for the pilots to look out of. It was a basic ship; even the inside was quite plain, being mostly white or light blue. It had an area for passengers to sit in, and also bunk rooms for passengers to sleep in during long journeys. The ship itself could hold about fifteen people, it was quite big.

"Milady, you look radiant today," Obi-Wan smiled as strolled down the ship's ramp to greet Serena and I.

"Thank you," I smiled in return as we at the bottom of the ramp. I turned to Serena.

"Serena, I want you to stay here on Chandrila," I said "Visit your family if you wish, I know it has been a while since you have seen them," I added, I tried to let her visit her home away from the palace as often as I could, handmaidens weren't usually permitted to leave the palace unless they were granted leave.

"But milady, I want to accompany you to Coruscant, if anything were to happen-" Serena began but I cut her off.

"Serena, please don't worry," I smiled reassuringly "I will have a Jedi knight to protect me, and if anything should go wrong, I would feel horrible if you were there," I told her. She looked sad, but if something happened to her, I would be devastated.

"I will contact you when I get there," I said, giving her a reassuring hug. Serena returned the hug and nodded her reply to contacting her.

Serena then backed away from the ship as Obi-Wan escorted me on board. It took mere seconds for the ship to lift off after the door way closed.

I made my way to the ships lounging rooms after we were out of the atmosphere. Space travel wasn't very exciting, especially when there was nothing to do on the ship. I eventually gave in to searching the HoloNet News since there was absolutely nothing else to do but sit and dwell on my thoughts. Nothing had changed in the universe. There was some unrest in a couple of the outer-rim planets, nothing serious apparently. I continued to look through the news headlines, eventually coming across one about me published about two days ago.

**"Princess of Chandrila to become Queen following suspicious and untimely death of parents**"

_"The untimely death of the King and Queen of Chandrila has raised many questions throughout the republic; the explosion of the royal ship whilst en route to Coruscant to sign the peace agreement and join the republic alliance is highly suspicious. Questions have been centred at the young Princess who has recently turned of age to become Queen of Chandrila, some going so far as to state that she hired a purposeful attack on the ship, which was fired at by an un-identified space craft just before entering the Coruscant atmosphere. The newly knighted Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is said to have been assigned to 'protecting' the Princess, people are beginning to believe in the conspiracies and are questioning whether the Jedi are merely protecting the Princess, or if they are counting her as a suspect in their investigation into the assassination of the King and Queen of Chandrila.  
There is no hard evidence to prove that the attack was orchestrated by the Princess, but it sure is a strange occurrence that has generated questions about the many monarchies in the star systems"_

I didn't want to read the article anymore. Instead I shut down the device and sat there seething about what had been written. Me, orchestrate my own parents death? That is completely and utterly ridiculous! I don't think I would even be capable of killing anything, let along my parents.

The one thing that did make me a bit suspicious was what the writer had said about the Jedi counting me as a suspect. Could it be true? Would they really count me as a suspect?

Perhaps it was time to find some answers.

* * *

_**Review! :)**_


End file.
